


Spring Break

by LABrats



Series: Break Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, dumbledore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Break came...</p><p>And Dumbledore tried again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you can recognize.

A/N this is a sequel to Adopted...ish. not sure if she's going to put as a second chapter (Would probably be our first) or not.

Anyway...

Spring Break.

After the horrible time he had trying to figure out Harry's adopted father in the winter, he decided to lace the tea with a mild compulsion and truth drought, to make things easier. The lemon drops were traded out for something similar.

Harry arrived on time, his head of house right behind him. This meeting would be conducted with her, instead of Professor Snape, because she may be able to soften the boy, instead of being riled up by Professor Snape.

"Hello Harry. Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks."

"Lemon drop?"

"No, thank you." Harry sat down in the seat on the other side of Dumbledore's desk, and Professor McGonagall sat down in another chair.

"You didn't sign up to stay this break, am I to assume you are going to your father's?"

"Yes." Harry said with a smile. "We had a good time at Christmas, so decided to get together again over spring break."

"I'm happy for you, my boy. Does this mean I should change your place of residence in the student records?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that. I suppose you could leave it at my Aunt's house though, since I will have to spend part of my break there. We redid some of the wards over Christmas break, so they would be better protected by my time there."

"I really should add in the address of your father, to be sure we can locate you."

"I don't think you need to. We decided that this summer, and even spring break, we'd go travelling."

"Where will you go over spring break?"

"I don't know. He said he's make it a surprise."

"How do you know you can trust him?"

"Well, I trust you...and you vouched for him...so...I suppose that so long as I trust you, I trust him. And he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him."

"Why don't you go visit the Weasley's over break? I'm sure Molly would love to see you."

"Oh, I might do that for one day...but I really do want to spend time with my father."

"Of course..." Dumbledore smiled and tried to come up with another tact to ask him the name of his new father, but Harry spoke before he could.

"Is there anything else you wanted to ask me? I've told you about spring break, and I don't know what I can tell you about my father you don't already know, so I don't think I need to talk about him to you...Voldemort has been quiet, and my grades are doing well..." Harry mused, "I think this conversation is finished then?"

Dumbledore nodded, for lack of a better alternative, and released Harry.

Reading the paper on his desk, Dumbledore signed approval for Professor Snape to go to Brazil for some potions ingredients that he needed to get, that his regular suppliers were out of. Once that was done, Dumbledore called up the Weasley's to ask who Harry had met in Diagon Ally, because he only ever went with them...


End file.
